


Quackity

by SuzeOfTheValley



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft Youtubers, QuackityHQ - Fandom, alexis - Fandom, quackity - Fandom
Genre: Alex - Freeform, Alexis - Freeform, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M, George - Freeform, MC - Freeform, Minecraft, Quackity - Freeform, Quackityhq - Freeform, dream - Freeform, mcyts - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzeOfTheValley/pseuds/SuzeOfTheValley
Summary: You and Alexis had been friends for more than 2 years now. The two of you decided to hang out at the public garden. After chatting for a while, things started to take a turn.
Relationships: Quackity/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Quackity

“This is beautiful” he spoke, his eyes twinkled as he focused his attention onto the setting sun in the distance. 

You had to do your best to keep yourself from staring at his lips, although all you could see was the side of his face. 

”How come I’ve never noticed,, your thoughts were unstoppable. They swam through your mind as you tried to keep composure. 

He took a quick glance at you and smiled. Your eyes automatically traveled from his lips to his eyes, hoping you didn’t get caught. Luckily, he continued staring at the sun with a blush. 

He noticed you were peering at him. Your heart hammered as his hand brushed against yours.

“So, uh, when did you know?” He queried.

“Know what?” You cluelessly questioned. You felt awkward as you very faintly swayed on your feet back and forth. 

He chuckled lowly. His head slowly turned to you as he looked you deeply in your eyes. He licked his lips in a seductive manor while keeping strong eye contact. 

Your heart combusted, your will of telling this guy how much you love him grew by the milli-second.

“... When did you realise?”

Your eyes targeted everywhere but his. You weren’t able to keep eye contact with him any longer. 

“I know, you know?” He tried for a response but he wasn’t getting one. 

All you endeavoured was hold yourself back from kissing him until you both would be out of breath. 

“I’m sorry, I really am but... What are you on about?” You finally retorted, peeking into his expression, seeking for what he witted. 

“I know- ... You love me.” He discontinued in the middle of his sentence, as if he required some time for himself to process what he had just voiced. 

Your heart sank. 

“No... ,, You pondered. 

“What the hell do i say?,, Your eyes were not able to look at his on their own anymore. 

It seemed as though he noticed. He positioned his left thumb on your chin as his fingers rested under it. He pushed your jawbone skywards, forcing you to look him in his eyes.

“‘You interested in some good news? ... I’ve been waiting so long for me to do this to you” Your face went a scarlett red as he gently pressed his lips on yours.

You instantly kissed him back. Your left hand traveled under his beanie, brushing his soft locks with your fingers. 

His palm cupped your shoulder as he leaned forwards, supporting your back with his other arm. 

Your right hand relaxed on his collarbone as the both of you deepened the kiss. 

There wasn’t much tongue incorporated, none at all forsooth.

It was entirely wet kissing. 

His kisses weren’t sloppy, despite the name of the technique. They were rather innocent yet so sincere.

He pulled away after giving you the chance to stand up straight from being slightly slanted.

The both of you were relatively out of breath. 

He chuckled hoarsely. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, right?” He asked you. 

“Yeah, I- ... I suppose so, Alex. See you tomorrow.” You uttered.

His face assauged the moment you voiced his name. 

He spontaneously gave you a peck on your lips and with that, he departed the public garden the two of you were in. 

Leaving you alone, utterly flabbergasted and oh-so contented.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you so much for reading:) i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
